<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SQ Twitter Prompt Oneshots by Z_OTAKU19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821360">SQ Twitter Prompt Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19'>Z_OTAKU19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see Twitter prompt, I have time, I write Twitter prompt. Because it's criminal to just be posting ideas and not have them written in some shape or form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Get Married (because you have cute piggytails)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@/parrillasgf 's post<br/>"not but is there a fic emma and regina were high school best friends that promised they would marry each other if they were single by 30/40 then years later they meet and impulsively decide to do just that"</p><p>@/parrillasthighs 's reply<br/>"and regina has piggytails"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> June, Year 2000</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Regina! Hurry up! I'm hungry!"</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes as she walked briskly to the large tree at the end of the quad where Emma was waiting. "So impatient today," she murmured to herself. Not that Emma's behavior was anything unusual. After two years of the same routine, Regina had become quite accustomed to her best friend's behaviorisms, especially her impatience and voracious appetite. </p><p>"I'm here, I'm here," Regina said, sitting down to Emma's right against the tree trunk. Reaching into her lunchbox, she pulled out a boxed salad and a 99 cent store plastic bag. She wordlessly tossed the plastic bag to Emma who grabbed it eagerly.  </p><p>Emma's excitement turned into confusion as she examined the contents of the bag. "Seriously?" she complained. "Just a can of Spam and crackers?"</p><p>“It’s all you get today,” Regina sighed, stabbing her salad with her fork. “For your information, I had to rush to buy that before coming to school this morning. Mother got upset the last time I took extra food out of the pantry, and checked my bags to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. She thinks I’ll become fat and ugly if I eat anything besides these greens. Oh, take this extra fork for your Spam.”</p><p>Emma scoffed as she began digging into her own meal. “First of all, your mother is a fucking prick. Clearly she doesn’t even know you at all, because I don’t think it’s even physically possible for you to be ugly. It’s like in your genes to look perfect at all times.”</p><p>Regina looked at Emma incredulously. "If my attractiveness came from my genes, then explain why my mother looks like a hag on botox."</p><p>"You just answered your own question," Emma replied smugly. "It's all the botox hiding her genetic beauty. Well, that and she has a rotten personality. People with ugly personalities will always look ugly and vice versa. I read that in a book, so it must be true. Otherwise, she's actually an ugly old witch pretending to be human."</p><p>"I'd believe it." Regina and Emma laughed together at that image. They continued to eat in comfortable silence. The school day had already ended, and neither teenager was due home for a few hours, meaning they had plenty of time to relax and enjoy each other's company. </p><p>Regina finished her meal first. Restarting the conversation, she asked, "Since you brought up books, that reminds me, how was your final book report? If I recall correctly, you should have gotten your grades back today?"</p><p>"I dith gweate!" Emma exclaimed happily in between bites. </p><p>"Swallow before speaking," Regina reminded her.</p><p>"Wight," Emma nodded, gulping down the rest of her food. Clearing her throat, she responded, "I did great! I got a B+, which means I'll actually keep my B for this class! I'm just so relieved I passed, you know. I was so worried I'd fail."</p><p>Regina's chest swelled with pride. Emma had been stressing over her English paper for the better part of a month (understandably so, as it was worth 25% of her grade). Regina knew that Emma spent many all-nighters working on that paper alongside studying for all of her other class finals, and was equally relieved that all of her hard work had paid off. "Well it's like I told you from the beginning," she noted nonchalantly, "that you're very talented when you put the effort in."</p><p>"Most people would disagree with you, you know," Emma commented sadly.</p><p>"'Most people' are all fools," Regina snapped. "You can do amazing things Emma; these past couple of years were proof of that. If you weren't constantly belittled and told you were a failure all the time, you would have gone much farther."</p><p>"You forgot to mention being criminally underfed," Emma added. "Seriously, I can't afford school lunch because my foster parents don't give a shit about me, so they toss me a cold sandwich as if that's going to help me focus in classes. Like hello? Why should I care about civics when I'm so focused on how hungry I am?"</p><p>"The education system is broken," Regina agreed. "Perhaps twenty years from now some wise person will make a law making things better. For now, be proud that you successfully beat the odds and conquered your classes."</p><p>Emma chuckled, "Perhaps you'll be the policy maker then. And don't worry, I'm very proud. Mark my words, I'll be boasting about it for months." She too, finished her meal and discarded the garbage. She wiped her hands on her torn jeans, much to Regina's disapproval, before turning to play with Regina's short hair. "But you know," Emma began.</p><p>"I know what dear?" </p><p>Emma sighed wistfully as she looped up the other girl's hair. "It just, it all feels so surreal. Two years ago, I'm flunking all my classes, ready to drop out and leave my shitty foster family for good. Then you came along, fed me, told me I <em> could </em> do it, and here I am, graduating high school next week. Like <em> graduating </em> graduating, with the cap and gown and everything. I never thought-" she stifled a sob, "I never thought I'd make it this far. Sometimes I wonder if all of this is just a dream, or that you're like an angel."</p><p>"Please, I think an angel would be far more innocent than me," Regina teased knowingly, reminiscing on the times she and Emma experimented after school. "And don't act like this friendship was one-sided. After all, two years ago, I was overwhelmed by loneliness and the burden of my mother's expectations to do her will. When I was assigned to tutor you, I had no hope in my future either. But there you were, and it was <em> you </em> who asked if we could spend more time together outside of studying." Regina turned to face Emma, cupping Emma's face with her hands. "You became my first and best friend, and I'm forever grateful you ended up in my life. So you see, as I saved you, you also saved me. Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>A tint flush adorned Emma's cheeks. Embarrassed, she quickly broke contact, scooting over behind Regina. "Well, in the end, you did decide your own future. Got that full ride to a school across the country and all so you don't have her breathing down your neck anymore. Hold still, I wanna get your other side."</p><p>Regina complied with Emma's request. "Yes, and for that I'm very grateful," she admitted. "Mother wasn't particularly happy I didn't choose an Ivy League, but it's still a reputable school. Thankfully, Daddy managed to talk her down to an agreement. I still have to study law, like she insists, but otherwise, I'm free."</p><p>"What school were you going to again? Youth-something?" </p><p>"UCLA." </p><p>"Right," Emma smiled sheepishly. "I totally didn't forget."</p><p>"You did. But that's fine." Regina frowned, her expression downtrodden. "It's not like it matters much in the long run," she lamented</p><p>Emma's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Regina continued, "Well, I'm moving across the country and you're not. So it's not like we'll be hearing from each other anymore."</p><p>"Don't say that!" Emma gasped, equally horrified at the thought. "I don't-I don't want that! I don't want this to be the end!"</p><p>"It can't be helped. You already told me that you'd be moving around after high school. Travel the states, find a place to call home. Without a consistent address, we can't keep in touch."</p><p>"I could always come to Los Angeles with you," Emma suggested meekly.</p><p>"And where would you stay?" Regina countered. "I'll be living in a paid dorm room. You would have to deal with exuberant rent prices."</p><p>Emma relented. She knew Regina was right, she always was. Regina had a propensity for bluntness and honesty. But the thought of never seeing her best friend ever again still stung deep. Not knowing what else to say, she quietly finished looping up Regina's hair. "Okay, all done!"</p><p>"I still don't know why you insist on plaiting my hair into piggytails every day," Regina grumbled as she turned around.</p><p>"But you look so cute with piggytails!" It was true. Especially with the white blouse and blue skirt Regina was wearing today, she looked positively adorable. Emma fought the urge to pinch her cheeks. </p><p>"And that's why you give me this hairstyle every day?"</p><p>"Not every day," Emma corrected, "just all the days I get to spend time with you. And don't act like you don't like them; I know you think they look pretty too."</p><p>"I do," Regina conceded. "At first, I did think it was annoying, but now all I can think about is how much I'll miss them when we part ways."</p><p>Emma was confused. "You could always do your own hair."</p><p>"I could, but it wouldn't be the same."</p><p>Emma understood. For Regina, piggytails weren't just a cute hairstyle. They were a reminder of their friendship and how close they've gotten. Emma wished there was a way for these moments to last forever. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Hey, what if we just got married?"</p><p>"Pardon?!" Regina sputtered, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Well if we were married, we would get to live together and I could give you piggytails everyday and we'd have happy days forever."</p><p>It was said so simply, as if they could just choose to have their happy ending like that. Regina was too grounded in reality to be moved, however. "As touching as your proposal is, this isn't a fairytale."</p><p>"What? You don't want to marry me?" Emma pouted.</p><p>Regina looked at her longingly. "Emma, if there was anyone in the world I would marry, it would be you. You know that. But there are too many issues."</p><p>"Name one issue," the blonde challenged.</p><p>"First of all, same-sex marriage is illegal. Second, most people who get married at 18 are pregnant mothers, and neither of us need that reputation. Which brings me to my third point; Mother would flip if I got married. I'm not even supposed to be dating while I'm in college. The consequences of disobeying her would be-" Regina shuddered, recalling the last time her mother punished her. She still had the lip scar to remember it.</p><p>Emma was thoughtful. "Well how about this? Maybe we can't get married now, but what about later? If say, we're both still single in our thirties, and same sex marriage did become legal? Then would you marry me? It's not like your mother will have a strong hold over your life by then. Right?"</p><p>"You should never underestimate my mother."</p><p>"And you should answer my question."</p><p>"Well if things do change, then I don't see why not," Regina replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.</p><p>Emma's face lit up. "Is that a yes?!"</p><p>"It's a yes with an asterisk. Terms and conditions still apply. Do you agree to my terms?"</p><p>"Of course," Emma agreed. "Well then, can I add my own condition?"</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>She grinned cheekily. "You have to propose to me in piggytails."</p><p>"What? Why do I have to propose? And why in piggytails of all things?" </p><p>Emma shrugged. "Because those are my terms. Is that too hard for you?"</p><p>"...no. I suppose it's not."</p><p>At Regina's admission, Emma wrapped Regina into a tight hug. Regina was startled at first, but quickly eased into the embrace as Emma buried her head into the crook of her neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything. For being my best friend, helping me through school, and letting me do your hair. For agreeing to marry me one day." </p><p>They both stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to break the hug or ruin the moment. Regina closed her eyes, trying to memorize as much of her best friend as she could, her words echoing in her head.</p><p>One day.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> July, Year 2015</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“What a long day,” Regina groaned as she closed another tab. It was late at night, and she was currently checking her emails for any pertinent updates. Most of it was spam, or things she could get back to the next morning after a cup of coffee. She was ready to call it a night when a new message popped in. Regina's eyes bulged when she read the name.</p><p>
  <b>From: Emma Swan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Hi...</b>
</p><p>"Emma?" she whispered. It was too good to be true. Surely it was a different Emma. After fifteen years of separation, Emma Swan had become a distant memory. To be hearing from her now was like being slammed with a truck of nostalgia. Steeling herself, Regina opened the email.</p><p>
  <b>Hi Regina,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's me, Emma. Remember, from high school? I'm sure you know who I'm talking about; we were best friends for fucks sake. You fed me almost every day. But yeah, I saw you in the news, looked you up, and found your email. Mayor of Los Angeles huh? Guess you really did hit it big, like I knew you would. :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So here I am writing this message to you. Well, I just wanted to say that I've been doing well. I'm actually in town now on work, just checked into a hotel. I was hoping we could meet up? I'd like to see you again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma Swan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>P.S. If this isn’t my Regina, then please ignore this message.</b>
</p><p>Regina reread the message over and over, trying to process everything. ‘It’s really my Emma. She’s in town. She wants to meet up with me.’ Without thinking twice, Regina typed out a reply</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hello Emma,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Do not fret, this is ‘your Regina’ as you so eloquently put it. I hope you have been well. I too, would love to meet up with you. It has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of your company. How long are you staying? When are you free?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Best,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Regina Mills</em> </b>
</p><p>After double checking her writing, making sure it didn’t come off as too needy, Regina hit send. In less than a minute, she received a reply. </p><p>
  <b>Regina!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh thank goodness it is you! I wasn’t too sure, I mean your name matched up, but you never know right? Anyways, I don’t start work until Monday, so I’m free tomorrow. I know that’s last minute, but are you free?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>While it is last minute, it is not a problem. I leave work at 5 pm, so would you like to come over to my place for dinner? Around 7 pm maybe? I’m sure you’d be thrilled to be fed by me again. ;)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Regina</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Regina</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh man how could I say no to eating you? Yes yes yes send the address and I’ll be there!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma</b>
</p><p>Five seconds later, another message popped up.</p><p>
  <b>*WITH!!! I want to eat WITH you!!!</b>
</p><p>Regina laughed aloud at her old friend’s clumsiness. She would forever deny the blush creeping up her neck when she read that line. Replying with her address, she closed her laptop and went to bed, her heart fluttering with excitement. </p><p>Time passed in a blur. Before Regina even knew it, it was 6:55 pm and Emma was due any minute. Regina barely had enough time to whip up some pasta, take a quick shower, and get dressed. She did a final once over at the table, satisfied that everything was set nicely. When the doorbell rang, Regina straightened out her gray dress and made her way over.</p><p>“It’s just Emma,” she said to herself. “It’ll be all good. You’ve got this.” </p><p>She opened the door, “Hi-” her voice got caught in her throat as she was face to face with her former best friend. </p><p>Emma Swan was really a sight for sore eyes. Her hair had grown longer, and had been styled into princess curls that complimented her face and smile so well. She was wearing a white tank top under what seemed to be some hideously tacky red jacket as well as a pair of skin tight blue jeans that showed off all her assets. Emma’s hands were fidgeting in her jean pockets, her eyes clearly giving Regina the same once over treatment.</p><p>“H-hi,” Emma breathed shakily. It was clear that Emma had been just as taken aback as Regina. “You look, <em> wow </em>.”</p><p>Regina smiled. She had been hoping to impress Emma with her outfit, and was very satisfied with Emma’s reaction. “Come in, dear; it’s quite cold outside. You can put your jacket over there for now.” Following Regina’s lead, Emma took her first steps inside Regina’s house.</p><p>“Whoa,” Emma murmured as she took off her jacket and tossed it aside. “You really made a killing for yourself, didn’t you? This living room is better than any hotel I’ve ever slept at.”</p><p>“Yes, well being the mayor does have some perks,” Regina replied. “As you’ve noted, I am quite comfortable. Though this house is a bit too big for my liking.”</p><p>“Too big? Is it just you in here?”</p><p>“Currently, yes. My parents came over to spend time with me last month, which was its own ordeal in of itself, but since then it’s been dreadfully quiet. What I wouldn’t give to have someone to share this space with.</p><p>“Someone? You mean, like a partner or roommate?” Emma questioned.</p><p>“I was thinking more like a child. Lord knows I have no urge to find a partner. Perhaps it’s just my age talking, but I would like to be a mother someday. As you likely know however, adoption processes are mind-numbingly slow. Even at my status, I’d be lucky to get approved next year.”</p><p>“Oh.” Emma noted. Then she added, “I think you’d be a good mom.”</p><p>Regina smirked, amused at Emma’s statement. “Bold words coming from someone who hasn’t even seen me in a decade. For all you know, I could be a power crazed egomaniac who would prioritize work over family constantly.”</p><p>Emma was unconvinced. “Nah, that sounds too much like your mother. I may not know how much you’ve changed, but I do know you’d rather eat shit than become <em> her </em>.” She stepped forward, taking Regina’s hand in hers. “And for the record, I think it’s awesome that you’re going through with the adoption process and all. I’ve been looking at those files myself, and boy is that tiring.”</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow. “You’ve also been looking into adoption?”</p><p>“It’s not like I’ve been looking seriously like you. But I have thought about having a kid, help someone get out of the system, maybe give them a good life. My newest job is pretty stable, so I thought maybe I could...nevermind. Just thinking aloud about some things.”</p><p>Regina decided it was best to switch the topic. “Well, why don’t we continue this conversation over dinner?” she suggested. “I can pour you some wine while you tell me about this new job of yours. There’s much I wish to ask you.”</p><p>“Got anything stronger?” Emma chuckled as followed Regina into the kitchen.</p><p>Once settled down, Regina and Emma found conversation surprisingly easy. They talked at length about everything they could think of, everything that’s happened over the past fifteen years. Emma explained how she jumped around various jobs, from working at a gas station to becoming a fitness instructor to her most recent job as a stunt double. Regina spoke at length about her experiences in college and law school as well as the struggles dealing with her mother, campaigns and elections, and her current work life. Though minutes passed into hours, neither woman seemed aware, both of them too immersed in each other. Dinner long finished, they moved to the living room couch, relaxing against each other. </p><p>“I can’t believe you crawled out of the window!” Regina laughed uproariously, slapping Emma’s back. The conversation had shifted to relationships, and Emma had finished recounting one of her terrible blind dates.</p><p>Emma snorted, “Believe it. Last time I ever trust an online dating site. Or a man. Can’t stand dealing with that shit.”</p><p>“So you’re not dating anymore?” Regina asked curiously.</p><p>“Hmm, not right now,” Emma responded. “I don’t want to deal with all the awkward first dates and stuff you know? Who has time for that anyways?”</p><p>“I see.” For a moment, Regina was contemplative. Then she jumped up on her feet. “Hey Emma? I need to use the bathroom. Wait a minute, will you?” </p><p>Emma frowned, but let Regina go. It was an abrupt exit, and Emma was worried if she said something weird to piss Regina off. She laid back into the couch and closed her eyes, thoughts of the brunette flooding her mind. Regina had definitely changed, the weight of her job aging her somewhat. Yet at the core behind all the snark and sarcasm, she was still the same kind person who believed in her and helped her through her darkest days. That was a comforting thought.</p><p>Naturally, Emma had also changed. Gone were the days of frantic studying and basing all of her motivations on food. She had found a name for herself doing something she enjoyed, and even looked to her future with optimism. Yet there was still that goofy streak in her, the part of her that liked sliding down stair railings and dance around for no particular reason (and making cute hairstyles). Emma hoped Regina still saw that side in her.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>Emma’s eyes snapped open. Regina had returned from her trip to the bathroom, and her hair had changed. Specifically, Regina had pulled up her hair into a set of piggytails. Emma’s voice hitched, sobering up quickly.</p><p>Regina smiled shyly. “Do you remember what we said fifteen years ago? About getting married under certain terms and conditions?”</p><p>Emma nodded mutely in disbelief. She knew what was coming; she had dreamed of this moment for years. She sat upright and motioned for Regina to continue.</p><p>“It’s 2015; same-sex marriage was legalized last month. We’re both older now, and single. My mother is no longer an impediment to my love life. And, I’m wearing piggytails like you requested. I do believe all the terms and conditions have been met. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“They all have, haven’t they?” Emma whispered breathlessly. Her heart was racing now. </p><p>“So Emma Swan,” Regina got on one knee at the foot of the couch. She looked up, her eyes full of love and warmth. “I may not have a ring at the moment, but mark my words, my proposal is genuine. I truly cannot imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I never was able to date successfully because I’ve always known that you’re the one I want to share the rest of my life with. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. I...I truly love you. So please Emma, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>Emma didn’t hesitate. “Yes! Oh my god, yes!” she cried happily, wrapping her arms around her now fiancé, pulling her up into her arms. She planted kisses all over Regina’s neck and face while laughing in jubilation. Regina joined her in laugher, leaning forward and capturing Emma’s lips in a deep kiss. The kiss was a little awkward at first (it had been a considerable time since either woman had done this), but then Emma’s lips parted in a moan and Regina’s tongue darted forward, and <em> ah, there we go </em>. As the kiss deepened, Regina clutched Emma’s blonde locks while strong arms wrapped around her back. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be staying at the hotel tonight,” Emma said when they parted. Smirking, she added, “Take me upstairs, and I’ll show you how much I love you.”</p><p>And Regina Mills (in piggytails) had no objections to that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avocado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@/sxanqxeen's post<br/>"SWANQUEEN AU I WANT! why can't I write [crying tears emoji]"<br/>[in reference to image attached]<br/>Image alt text:<br/>A message board post from 2012. Title of post states: "Guy, you took my jacket by mistake." Body of text states: "We've got the same Hawk &amp; Co. jacket. It appears that you accidentally took mine from the couch of ZuZu last night, and left yours. Mine had my keys, which I clearly need. Yours had an avocado in the pocked, which I'm assuming is equally important."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why have I been struggling to write for nearly a month and then I see this shit and boom 3000+ words in less than five hours??? Especially when I have shit to do??? Well it was fun so I'm not complaining. I like writing SQ and I'm glad I found an outlet. Some other notes: I searched up "Hawk &amp; Co. jacket" and the first result was a winter puffer jacket so that's what I used. I also searched up "ZuZu" and got a dress store, so I incorporated that too. And the rest of the story followed. All mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina Mills was typically not one to wear men’s jackets, an unattractive puffer jacket at that. However, the sudden freeze and snowfall causing temperatures to dip below zero degrees had rendered most of her stylish coats useless, so she settled for the oversized blue article, wrapping it firmly around her body as she headed to her destination, it being the only thing protecting her from frostbite. </p><p>“Stupid Kathryn, having a dress fitting in the dead of winter,” Regina mumbled, cursing the elements that got her into this situation, “Stupid store, being open in this horrendous weather. Stupid snow, being too thick to drive through, making me walk of all things. Stupid stupid stupid.”</p><p>Nevertheless, she eventually arrived at her destination: ZuZu Dresses. Swinging the door open with a huff, she scurried inside, sighing in relief as the heater warmed her frigid body.  It wasn’t a particularly large store, although the sheer magnitude of dresses out would have one believe otherwise. Dresses of all sizes and occasions lined the walls, the racks, everywhere. One could barely walk two steps without bumping into a dress. Regina internally berated the abhorrent interior design.</p><p>“Hello, welcome to ZuZu Dresses! How may I help you today?” the worker at the counter asked.</p><p>“I’m here with Kathryn, she should be doing a bridal gown fitting today. Direct me to her.”</p><p>“Oh, of course! She’s in the back; follow me.” </p><p>Regina followed the retailer, maneuvering around three more racks of dresses (one more and she may have set the damn things on fire) until she finally saw the face of her familiar friend. Kathryn was focused on the white dresses in her arms, and didn’t notice the company until Regina cleared her throat.</p><p>The relief on Kathryn’s face was evident. “Oh Regina thank goodness you could make it!” She dropped the dresses she was holding and pulled Regina into a tight hug amid the woman’s protests. “When the snow fell, everyone else cancelled and said they would stay at home. Thank you so much for coming; I couldn’t do this alone.”</p><p>Though still annoyed at being dragged to this, Regina’s features softened. Ever since her now fiancé proposed, Kathryn had been alternating between over the moon excited and having a freak-out preparing for the wedding. As one of Kathryn’s closest friends and appointed maid of honor, Regina had taken it upon herself to ensure that everything would run smoothly. That meant helping book a venue, figure out catering options, assist in the wedding budget, and yes, come in and support all of Kathryn’s dress fittings. This was the third store the pair would visit dress hunting. Despite Regina’s desire to complain, there was no way she wouldn’t have come. Even if there was a blizzard, she would have found a way. That was her creed, making the impossible possible. After all, she was a Mills.</p><p>“So I’ve been narrowing down some of the dresses,” Kathryn began explaining, picking them up off the floor, “There are these five that I thought we could start with, though some of these might not be my size. I picked these for the style, mostly. What do you think?” </p><p>Regina pondered for a moment, flipping through the dresses Kathryn picked out like pages in a catalogue. “I say you try on all of these first by yourself and take note of things you personally like/dislike about them. When you’re done, call me. I’ll give my input and we can filter from there,” she proposed.</p><p>“Great idea! I’m going to go get changed now!” And with that, Kathryn scooped up the dresses and ran off to the changing room, leaving Regina to stand there awkwardly. Noticing this, the retail worker spoke up.</p><p>“Ah, while you wait, why don’t you have a seat on the couch over there? The heater is the strongest there anyways.” She pointed to a brown leather sofa propped in the middle of the room. Regina curtly nodded and made her way there, tripping over at least two more dress racks before taking a seat and finally removing her puffer coat.</p><p>With not much else to do, Regina took in her surroundings. The store was playing some old country music, not much to her liking though tolerable. She scanned the store for anything that wasn’t a dress, anything at all, until her eyes landed on an advertising poster on the far wall.</p><p>
  <em> Satisfied with our performance? Want to see some changes? Get the ZuZu Dresses App and let us know! We’re always working to make your experience better. </em>
</p><p>“This crummy store has an <em> app </em>?” Regina scoffed incredulously. She still pulled out her phone and opened the app store; she was in a mood and some venting would serve as a great stress relief.</p><p>Just then, the door swung open again, and a blonde/brunette couple walked in, both shivering from the cold. From her distance, Regina could make out the gist of their conversation.</p><p>“Ruby, is all this really necessary? At this rate, the party’s going to be cancelled anyways,” the blonde bemoaned.</p><p>“And I’ll still get a dress, so what about it?” the brunette—Ruby apparently—retorted with a huff, “It is my right to look fabulous at all times and it is <em> your </em> right to be my assistant and provide support.” Instantly, Regina felt sympathy for the blonde woman.</p><p>“So we had to come out to buy a dress when the snow is nearly a foot deep?” the blonde cried, “Just admit you wanted to spend some of your bonus money as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Excuse you, but <em> I </em> am supporting the local economy by buying locally made dresses. You are just being a grouch. It wasn’t that cold anyways,” Ruby asserted. “Speaking of which, hi Dorothy!” </p><p>The retail worker—Dorothy—beamed and walked over to the two women. “Hi Ruby! Glad to see you on a dreary day like this. Looking for something in particular?”</p><p>“Oh I’m looking for something<em> really specific </em> , and I’ll probably need a lot of <em> help </em>,” Ruby emphasized, giving a knowing look.</p><p>“Certainly. What style did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well I was thinking…” Ruby and Dorothy made their way to a rack of seasonal dresses, out of sight, their conversation  inaudible. With nothing to listen to, Regina closed her eyes, getting lost in her own thoughts. This lasted for all of thirty seconds before she felt another weight on the couch and a voice rang out.</p><p>“Nice jacket.”</p><p>Regina’s eyes snapped open, and she saw that the blonde woman had also taken a seat on the couch, tossing her jacket aside crudely. Upon inspection, Regina realized that they had both been wearing the same hideous blue puffer.</p><p>“Hmm, I suppose it does the job. Hawk &amp; Co. does an alright job,” Regina replied, deciding it would be best to keep quiet regarding the “hideous” comments. </p><p>The woman continued, “Yeah. Nice big pockets too. Can stuff my hands in them and everything. Where'd you get yours?”</p><p>Regina's brows furrowed and the eyed the woman suspiciously. “With all due respect, are you...trying to make small talk with me?” </p><p>The blonde shrugged and nodded. “Well, I’ll be stuck here for the next couple of hours waiting for Ruby, so yeah. I figured you were in the same boat, seeing as you’re not looking for dresses or anything.”</p><p>“Well you’re not wrong,” Regina conceded, “I’m here for my friend. She’s looking at wedding dresses, which means that I could be here until closing hours.”</p><p>“Ha! Bet I’ll be stuck here longer. Knowing Ruby, she’ll draw out the selection process as long as possible to maximize her time with her crush. Useless lesbian,” Blondie rolled her eyes. “I’m only here ‘just in case.’ We’ve done this routine so often I just want to go up to them and yell at them to go out on a date.”</p><p>This turn of conversation piqued Regina’s interest. “Her crush? The retail worker woman?” she inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, Dorothy. And she’s actually more like the manager type, her parents are the owners. Her mom is probably helping your friend right now. It's a family business, they all make dresses. Their family made all these dresses by hand.”</p><p>“<em>All </em>of these are handmade?!” </p><p>“Yeah, they’re good at the construction alright. I’ve seen it before; Dorothy’s a wizard with those hands and a sewing machine. No wonder Ruby’s into her. But none of them really know anything about business. So the place ends up looking like this.”</p><p>“What a waste of talent. They should just hire a specialist to smooth everything out.”</p><p>“They could, but their store is actually doing alright, all things considered. Ever since they got that app out, their sales have been doing well.”</p><p>“The <em> feedback </em> app helped keep this business afloat? And you know this how?”</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you? I’m being dragged here all the time, so I know way more about this place than the average person. It was Ruby who suggested an app to promote the dresses, because people were often complimenting what she wore but the in-person experience was, well,” Blondie gestured around, “you know.”</p><p>“Atrocious? Barbaric? Heinous? Rotten? Flagrant?” Regina supplied.</p><p>Blondie snorted. “I like you. Ruby would kill me if I ever said that out loud. Anyways, the app changed the game by allowing online shopping. There’s also discussion boards for customers to post and ask questions, talk about their experiences, etc. It’s all public so customers can talk to customers. As a veteran of the store, I go on a lot to answer questions. Business got so much better. But in the end, Ruby and I are like the only people who shop in person these days.” </p><p>“And I suppose now me.”</p><p>“Yeah, now you. And your friend.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The conversation died out. Both women sat in comfortable silence as “Walkin’ Shoes” by Tanya Tucker played on the speakers. While Blondie hummed along to the song, Regina’s thoughts were preoccupied with the woman slouched on the couch beside her. She was so intriguing, so laid back and approachable, but still had a snarky side like herself. She was good looking too, Regina admitted, with long golden curls flowing down her shoulders onto her gray sweater. Even with her arms covered, Regina could tell that Blondie worked out a lot, her muscles prominent against the fabric. It all worked together to give the woman a special charm that Regina couldn’t help but feel drawn to. To top it all off, when she said “I like you,” Regina felt these strange, indescribable emotions well up from inside her. It was a jarring sensation, yet Regina couldn’t help but be drawn in.</p><p>Regina had to know more about Blondie. “Excuse me, if I may—”</p><p>A loud voice cut her off. “Regina! I finished trying on the dresses! Can you come over now and help?”</p><p>Regina groaned. Curse her friend’s timing. To her couch companion, she gave an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I have to go.” She stood up and made her way to the back, where Kathryn was, leaving her puffer jacket on the couch.</p><p>***</p><p>Picking dresses ended up taking five whole hours. Kathryn ended up going back and forth between two dresses, and when she finally settled on a dress she liked, she asked if they could look at bridesmaid dresses, since Regina was there. Hours of nonstop changing and going through everything, with the store owner running back and forth with a seemingly infinite supply of dresses for her to try. This agonizing process had drained Regina’s vitality to nil, and she was hoping a certain stranger would help breathe some life back into her.</p><p>However, when she made her way back to the couch, no one was there. All that was left was her blue jacket. Regina would deny the disappointment that seeped into her skin. She had hoped she could have gotten a name at least. There was nothing that could be done now though, so she quietly put on her jacket and zipped up, preparing for a long walk home through the bitter cold.</p><p>Then she shoved her hands into her pockets, and suddenly felt something that was very much not her key holder. Confused, she pulled out the offending object.</p><p>“An avocado?!”</p><p>It was an illogical thing, such a strange fruit that wasn’t even <em> in season </em> being in someone’s coat pocket like this. It was so unnatural, so mysterious, and Regina could go on for hours just analyzing the bizarreness of someone keeping a fucking avocado in their jacket pocket. More importantly, her keys weren’t there. Keys she needed to enter her house.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Regina signaled Dorothy, who was ringing up Kathryn at the register, “The blonde lady that was in here before, do you have her number? She took my jacket by mistake.”</p><p>“Oh, Ruby’s friend? Um, sorry, I don’t have her number.”</p><p>“Well, what about Ruby? I need my jacket; there was something important in there!” Regina pressed.</p><p>“Sorry, Ruby’s been on a phone ban. Her grandmother confiscated it so she’d focus more on working the diner. She left about two hours ago, and her friend followed.”</p><p>“Where did they go?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.”</p><p>“You’re worthless!” Regina snapped, turning away to contemplate what to do. She had no name, no number, nothing. Closing her eyes, she tried to recount her conversation, looking for anything that could be used for a clue. </p><p>Then she remembered.</p><p>
  <em> “Ever since they got that app out...There’s also discussion boards for customers to post and ask questions, talk about their experiences...It’s all public so customers can talk to customers.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I go on a lot to answer questions.” </em>
</p><p>Wasting no time, she grabbed her phone and found the app. As soon as it was finished downloading, she opened up a new discussion post. Regina paused for just a moment, contemplating what to write, how to get her point across without being super aggressive or needy (why was she concerned about the feelings of this stranger?). She settled for the following message:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Title: You took my Jacket by mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the blonde “veteran” of the store, this is the woman who you spoke to on the couch of ZuZus. We have the same Hawk and Co. jacket, and it seems that you accidentally took mine. Mine had my keys, which I clearly need. Yours had an avocado in the pocket, which I’m assuming is equally important. Please notify me as soon as you see this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With shaky fingers, Regina hit ‘post.’ She continued to refresh the page, hoping someone would respond, even though it was highly unlikely. ‘She might not even see this until much later,’ Regina worried.</p><p>Yet her fears were quashed when just a few three minutes later, when her post received a reply. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello, veteran blonde here. Are you still at the store? I can be there in thirty minutes. Please do not damage the avocado. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina replied in turn:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, that will do just fine. I’ll wait here. The avocado’s safety cannot be guaranteed if you’re tardy, however. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so she waited on the couch. Kathryn had left on her own (opting to pick up the dresses when the weather was safe for cars) so once again, Regina was left to her own thoughts and the music. Thirty minutes pass. Then forty. Then forty-five. The woman arrived at the store at the forty-seven minute mark. Good for her, because Regina may have strangled something if she had to wait longer than fifty minutes.</p><p>“Hey, sorry about that! Guess I should have checked instead of just grabbing a jacket. The keys are all still in there, as you can see.” The woman took off the coat and handed it back.</p><p>Regina accepted it and did a quick scan. True to the lady’s word, all of the keys were in the holder, as it should be. “Yes, it’s alright. I’m just happy to get it back. However, you were late,” she added.</p><p>Blondie’s eyes widened. “The avocado! I swear if you hurt it woman—”</p><p>“Regina Mills,” Regina interjected, “And your name is?”</p><p>“Emma Swan! Now about the avocado—”</p><p>Regina cut Emma off by thrusting the jacket in her face. “Check your precious avocado and see for yourself, Emma.”</p><p>She watched with renewed interest as Emma Swan (‘What a beautiful name,’ Regina thought) pulled out and inspected the avocado top to bottom, looking for any imperfections or damages, before sighing with relief.</p><p>“All that for an avocado? Really?” </p><p>“It <em> was </em> important.”</p><p>“Care to enlighten me then?” Regina challenged.</p><p>“Hmm,” Emma put her finger on her chin, as if contemplating the decision, before smirking, “Nope.”</p><p>“What?!” Regina was exasperated, “I have to wait for you for almost an hour questioning the circumstances in your life that would necessitate putting an avocado in your pocket and you won’t even tell me why?!”</p><p>“Okay okay, I’m sorry I was late!” Emma apologized,  “Do you think I could make it up to you?”</p><p>Regina’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “And what exactly do you propose?”</p><p>“Dinner,” Emma stated, “There’s a good B&amp;B about a fifteen minute walk from here, even accounting for the snow. It’ll be my treat, and if it gets too cold, I’ll book you a room. And I’ll tell you why I have the avocado. How about it?” </p><p>The offer was enticing; Regina hadn’t eaten anything all day, and was not-so-secretly eager to spend more time with her new companion, who seemed chivalrous enough to pay for her. Wearing a straight face, she curtly nodded, “That should suffice. Lead the way.”</p><p>***</p><p>As they trudged through the heavy snow, Emma piped up, “So what is it you do? For work, I mean.”</p><p>“Right now I’m an interior designer, though in the past, I did copyright law. I’m still licensed, just not as active as before. As you can already guess, I was particularly irritated by that store.”</p><p>“Yeah I could tell,” Emma agreed, “A lawyer though. Figures you’d be something like that. I had a feeling.”</p><p>“Do I give off a ‘lawyer aura’ to you then?” Regina questioned.</p><p>Emma shook her head. “Not a lawyer specifically, but something high up. I was also considering, banker, CEO, doctor, and bureaucrat.”</p><p>Regina laughed. She wasn’t sure if she <em> liked </em> her, but something about Emma’s bluntness was so appealing. “No no, that’s just my entire family,” she half-joked. Only the bureaucrat and banker titles applied.</p><p>This time, it was Emma’s turn to laugh. “Oh you come from wealth too. Man, you got me looking inadequate here on our date.”</p><p>“I don’t remember saying this was a date. And how can I judge your adequacy if I don’t even know your profession?”</p><p>“First of all, you probably judged me when you found that avocado in my jacket,” Emma pointed out, “Secondly, I’m treating an attractive woman I just met to dinner. That’s a date in my book. Third, I’m a fitness instructor at the local gym. Nowhere near as glamorous as your job.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure there’s a distinct beauty to being a fitness instructor, Emma. You shouldn’t compare such different professions. And I did make judgements, but nothing pejorative like you’re implying. I concluded that you were a bit odd, but nothing more,” Regina insisted.</p><p>“You didn’t deny it.”</p><p>“Pardon? I didn’t deny what?”</p><p>“When I said this was a date. You didn’t deny it.”</p><p>“I didn’t say this was a date either,” Regina reminded, “Depending on how today goes, perhaps I might reconsider.” She tried to laugh again but this time, it came out as a wheeze and a shiver.</p><p>“Whoa hey, you’re freezing! Come here!” Emma exclaimed, pulling Regina close to her body, eliciting a squeal from the smaller woman.</p><p>“Wha-what are you doing?” </p><p>“Giving you some of my body heat. Jesus Regina, it’s like your skin is ice! Don’t worry, we’re almost there. Just a little longer.”</p><p>Regina found that she didn’t feel like protesting their new position. Emma’s body was comfortingly warm.</p><p>***</p><p>As it turned out, the B&amp;B was where Emma’s friend Ruby worked. Ruby was particularly generous, serving the duo some complimentary hot chocolate, calling it a “best friend” benefit and a “no one is ordering in this heavy snow” benefit. The rest of the food was delicious, and Emma was the best company. They spoke at length about a variety of topics. Regina learned that Emma’s favorite colors were red and yellow, that she had a secret love of reading, and that she was a bit of a wanderer, jumping from city to city before settling here long time. In turn, Regina divulged her family history, how she found her way to her current profession, and how much she enjoyed cooking, though she had a secret love of fast food. All in all, it was a wonderful evening.</p><p>Many hours later, Emma stood up and announced, “Ah, well it looks like it’ll be a snowy night I’ll get us a pair of rooms here, if that’s alright with you. I don’t think you’ll be making it home on foot tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll be paying for the rooms. You paid for the food, I’ll take this,” Regina countered, getting up as well.</p><p>“What? Pay for my room? Regina, that’s too much you can’t. I’ll do it, I promised I would,” Emma protested. </p><p>“You didn’t seem to think it was a problem when you offered it, so I should be able to do the same,” Regina insisted, “Additionally, you haven’t even fulfilled your other promise yet.”</p><p>“What other promise?”</p><p>“The fucking avocado damnit!”</p><p>“Didn’t I say earlier it was because it was a healthy snack?”</p><p>“You did, and you weren’t lying, but I knew you were withholding information.”</p><p>Emma sighed, though a mischievous smile adorned her features. “You’re persistent. I like that,” she commented. She moved forward so that she was right next to Regina. Whispering in her ear, she confessed, “It’s a great conversation starter. When people find out I have an avocado in my pocket, they have questions. It makes me seem interesting, like there’s a lot more to me than your average Joe. I tell them that it’s a great snack and offer some to them.”</p><p>Regina initially accepted this answer. It did raise a lot of questions when she discovered it and added to the intrigue surrounding the other woman. But something didn’t seem right. It’s not like she would have even known about the avocado in the first place, unless…</p><p>
  <em> Emma responded three minutes after she made the post. </em>
</p><p>“Hold on! That’s...strange.”  </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s just, if that’s the case, I have to ask you something important."</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"Did you really take my jacket by <em> mistake </em>?”</p><p>Emma grinned cheekily. “Oh, you’ll have to go on another date with me for that answer.”</p><p>Regina burst into fits of laughter. Yup, she <em> definitely </em> liked Emma Swan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. K.I.S.S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@/okbutwomentho's post<br/>"no one:<br/>me when reading fics: [insert photo of her using the 'find on page' function to search for the word k i s s]</p><p>@/Z_OTAKU19's reply<br/>Just for this I’m going to write a ficlet for you that don’t use the word and you’ll have to read to find out if there’s a make out scene</p><p>@/okbutwomentho's reply<br/>challenge accepted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finals are done! So I used the first of my spare time to be...petty? I'm not quite sure if that's the right word, but here we are. One look at a thesaurus and I found a trove of ways to say the k word without 'saying' it. This was a fun challenge that really expanded my vocabulary, and hey, maybe you'll take some inspiration from this! Have a fun read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina hates mornings. She knows that everyone expects her to be the early riser, always pristine at all hours, but truthfully there’s nothing she would love more than to stay buried underneath the weighted covers of her duvet until the sun is fully risen.</p><p> </p><p>If only her girlfriend shared the same schedule.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma had first moved in three weeks ago, Regina had nearly kicked her out of her room for getting up and making noise at four AM. Emma was used to getting up early; her foster system life mandated that she was up and ready to seize every moment. But after Regina had threatened to force her on the couch, Emma quickly changed her schedule so that she didn’t start her day until after six at the earliest. Emma, being a smart person, valued her spot in Regina’s bed over her old habits.</p><p> </p><p>Today was another workday and a school day, which meant that Regina’s alarm started blaring at 6:15 AM. Grumbling, she lethargically flung her arm out of her thick cocoon to slap the clock and turn off the noise. After a few blind attempts, her palm struck the offending contraption, and the room was silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my little caterpillar,” Emma cooed softly, slowly pulling back the layers of warmth. “Rise and shine, Regina,” she singsonged.</p><p> </p><p>Regina whined in protest, trying to burrow herself in the blanket. However, Emma’s hands gripped Regina’s shoulders, holding the sleepy woman in place. “Emma,” Regina cried, “It’s too early!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, you an I both know we have to get up. Henry has school, and we have work,” Emma reminded her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Regina pushed herself up so she was sitting upright and turned to face Emma. Rubbing her eyes, she grumbled, “How long have you been awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since 4:45.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You’re waking up later than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re just such a great influence,” Emma remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Emma always kept her promise not to make noise, but old habits died hard, so she still woke up early every day. Instead of moving around and starting her day though, she simply laid in bed and watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully. It was a beautiful sight to Emma: the tiny curled-up body resting in the blanket burrito, the way the blankets rose and fell with every breath, the little puff of black hair that poked out, and the little hums and grunts Regina made in her sleep. It was the ultimate combination of softness and adorableness, and every morning, Emma thanked her luck for being allowed to witness it.</p><p> </p><p>Emma then leaned in, but Regina put a hand up to stop her. “Wait, not now. I’m gross,” she protested.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, “Like that’s been a problem to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head, “This isn’t a bad movie. Hygiene should be a problem to you; you don’t want to breathe in my bad breath. Let me brush my teeth first.” She got up and headed to the bathroom, Emma following suit. Without speaking, Regina handed Emma her toothbrush, Emma applied the toothpaste, and they started brushing together.</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how domestic their life had become, Regina realized. The transition from fighting over which way to put the toilet paper roll to doing their morning routines perfectly in sync was jarring. Even more jarring, Regina found herself perfectly at ease by this realization, as though this was the way things should be.</p><p> </p><p>Emma wasted no time on her morning obligation. As soon as they both rinsed, Emma spun Regina around and captured her lips with her own. Regina’s hands gripped the back of Emma’s head and pulled her closer. It was sweet and playful, as Emma usually was with Regina.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Regina heard heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway, and she pulled away. “Seems like our son is wide awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it, the little moment-killer,” Emma’s face was scrunched up into a pout. “Well, I should make his breakfast. You finish up first; I’ll do my hair later.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let Emma go, knowing that “later” probably meant tying her hair up into a messy ponytail and calling it a day. She laughed a little to herself at the image as she washed her face and did her hair. After getting changed into a plain gray pantsuit, she made her way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>There, Emma and Henry were already downstairs. Emma was at the stove plating another batch of French Toast, and Henry was at the kitchen table shoveling down as much as he could. “Chew slower dear,” Regina warned him as she entered.</p><p> </p><p>Henry swallowed, “Morning Mom. Ma made you some coffee.” He gestured to the mug on the table. Regina smiled and took a large sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast looks good today.” Regina told Emma, rewarding her with a quick peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, moms,” Henry complained.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Regina replied innocently. “Your mothers like showing each other affection, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t have to show it in front of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you’re being unreasonable,” Emma piped up, “We’re all living under the same roof. You’re going to have to get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed dramatically. “Fine, just don’t do it when you send me to school. The other kids always ask me questions about you two, I don’t need you to give them more ammunition.”</p><p> </p><p>This mode of topic piqued Regina’s interest. “Oh? Are they bothering or teasing you because of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that!” Henry quickly denied. “They mostly just parrot the things their parents say about you guys and speculate what’s true. Sometimes they ask me questions, but it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing?” Emma raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.</p><p> </p><p>Henry nodded. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm. Kid, you know I can tell when you’re lying, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Ma,” Henry’s cheeks were flushed, and he was staring very intently at his plate. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shot Emma a knowing look, telling her to drop it. “Mkay,” Emma replied, still unimpressed. Changing subject, she asked, “Are you done eating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Henry got up, putting his dirty plate in the sink. “I’ll get my bags and spare clothes and wait for you two outside,” he added before running back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know exactly why he was embarrassed,” Regina said, grabbing a fresh slice of French Toast.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, although I wasn’t expecting <em>Henry’s schoolmates</em> of all people to be making speculations about our sexual life,” Emma replied, grabbing her own slice.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all adolescents; it’s the sex-crazy hormones talking. Doesn't seem unusual to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, but I don't know, I think it’s kind of weird being the talk of town. I’m used to not being noticed. Big city life when you’re a nobody. Being the ‘Savior’ in a small town though, I still haven’t gotten used to it,” Emma confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m the Queen and Mayor. What do you think my reputation is like?” Regina added. “When you think about it, we’re the ultimate power couple in town. Gossip is to be expected and accepted. It’s all they have to distract themselves from their own lives anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you got used to it? By accepting it as a part of life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Partially. When you live for as long as I have, you grow to accept irritating things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like me?” Emma smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “<em>Exactly</em> like you.”</p><p> </p><p>They finished eating in comfortable silence, enjoying the brief and tender peace of a serene morning, warm sunrays peeking in through the window blinds. As Emma finished her meal and ran upstairs to get properly changed, Regina slowly finished her coffee, grateful that the caffeine was starting to kick in. More awake now, she deposited the empty mug in the sink and quickly cleaned everything before heading outside where Henry was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Emma barreled downstairs in her trademark red jacket and skinny jeans, meeting Regina at the doorway. “Come here babe.” She pulled Regina into a tight hug, peppering her neck with lots of little pecks. Regina instinctively arched herself to allow Emma more space. Emma redoubled her efforts, enjoying the little moans Regina emitted.</p><p> </p><p>And then the moment killer reappeared. “Moms! I’m going to be late! Hurry up!” Henry called. Immediately, Regina pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I’m not done yet!” Emma protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Our son is waiting for us. You’ll have your time later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I finally get a girlfriend, and it turns out her son is the greatest cockblocker,” Emma grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now</em> he’s my son?”</p><p> </p><p>“When he gets in the way, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I have two children living under my roof. When did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh har de har,” Emma snarked, following Regina out the door.</p><p> </p><p>They walked Henry to school because he was still only 14 after all. Additionally, despite everything being relatively calm, there was always the nagging worry in the back of their heads that one day, some new impending threat (magical or otherwise) will come and terrorize them all. Anything was possible in Storybrooke and happiness could leave just as quickly as it came. It was one reason why Emma and Regina were so touchy, trying to experience as much as they can during the peaceful moments. Which was why they were holding hands, ignoring curious glances from other passersbys.</p><p> </p><p>“Moms, remember I’m spending tonight at Lucas’s place for our language project,” Henry said as they approached the school building.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember Henry,” Regina replied, “You call us when you’re done.</p><p> </p><p>“K! Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s off,” Emma noted, watching him run into the building alongside his other classmates.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Regina had a forlorn expression. “He’s growing up too fast, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he’ll still be young for a long time. Even when he goes off to college, he’ll still be a little boy,” Emma reassured, gripping Regina’s hand a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. He’ll always be our little prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet I’m right. Now let’s get to work Madam Mayor.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Regina yawned tiredly as she flipped through another set of papers. Going over various construction budgets all morning while being stuck in the same sitting position was beginning to wane on her. The morning’s coffee was beginning to wear off too. She considered clocking in her lunch break early and taking a nap on her office couch. As uncomfortable as it would be, she wasn’t sure she could stay awake another second.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was thinking that, her office door flung open, and a cheery voice rang out, “Hey, Regina! Got time to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have coffee,” Regina replied, not looking up from her paper. She knew who it was. Ever since they started dating, Emma always came in once a week to spend her lunch break.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you an iced mocha and a hamburger with grilled onions and mushrooms from Granny’s. Does that count?” Emma asked, taking out the contents from her to-go bag.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do.” Regina gratefully accepted the beverage and took large gulps, finishing half the cup in one swig.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, guess you really needed it huh?” Emma remarked. She had moved the couch, pulling out her own burger and onion rings.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how exhausting it’s been.” Regina finally stood from her desk chair to join her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I can probably guess. Today’s been slow for me too. Just papers, a vandalism report, a complaint, the usual. But you definitely look drained, no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken. I should take an off day tomorrow, if just to recharge. I feel awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I know a good way to help with that,” Emma offered, playfully nudging Regina’s side. The mischievous expression was indicative of her intent.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not in our office.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Like it would be the first time. Besides, I heard intense physical activity helps cure bad moods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, I am not up for it. And I don’t think sex helps when you can barely keep your eyes open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, got it,” Emma acquiesced, “I won’t start shit. Guess we also shouldn’t traumatize your secretary…again. Although that was your fault for forgetting to put up a silencing spell.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blushed, thinking back to the incident Emma was referencing. It had gotten embarrassingly heated, and in the moment, they were unaware of anyone else. They found out when Regina saw Emma out, and poor Maddison’s beet red face was buried in her desk computer, unwilling to look at them. Regina had given her a substantial bonus for that week.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she expects it now, whenever I come over,” Emma continued. “When I came in today, she said nothing and put in her earbuds.”</p><p> </p><p>“A reticent lady she is,” Regina noted, “the type of person who stays out of business and whose results speak for themselves. She’s the best at what she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Regina Mills says so, then it must be true,” Emma affirmed, taking another big bite into her burger. She then dove into her onion rings, her mind completely on the food in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina quietly watched Emma eat. She was slowly finishing her burger, but her attention was fixated on the way her girlfriend happily savored her food, moaning with every bite. Her expression was pure pleasure, as though every bite was a taste of heaven itself. It was moments like these Regina remembered why she loved Emma Swan.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, their food was finished, and their break came to an end. Regina stood up and headed to the door, ready to see Emma out. But she stopped in her tracks when she realized Emma wasn’t moving. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled cheekily. “Don’t you think I should get a little thank you for bringing you lunch?” she asked, pointing a finger to her lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, brought her puckered lips to her hand and blew in Emma’s direction. “Muah,” she deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was aghast. “Wha-That’s all I get?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Was my thank-you not to your standards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when we’re literally right next to each other! This isn’t Facetime! Pucker up; give me a French or something! <em>Anything</em>! Um, pretty please?” Emma added quickly, not wanting to be too demanding.</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed and stepped closer. She grabbed Emma by her jacket collar and pulled her close, smashing their lips together, eliciting a “Mmph!” from the recipient. Emma quickly recovered from her surprise and reciprocated in full, matching Regina in passion and fervor. The taste of Regina’s coffee still lingered in her mouth, flooding both women’s senses.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, when breathing became necessary, they separated begrudgingly. With nothing left to say, Regina opened the door and ushered a breathless Emma out. She smirked when she saw the red lipstick smudges adorned on Emma’s face, knowing that it would raise some eyebrows as the poor unassuming blonde made her way back to the station. Feeling revitalized, Regina fixed her makeup and went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After another grueling seven hours of reviewing documents and meeting contractors, Regina had finally finished the day’s work. She clocked out and walked home, a little skip in her step. Regina knew Emma had finished her shift two hours prior, and she was eager to spending a relaxing dinner and between the two of them.    </p><p> </p><p>Yet when she finally arrived home and stepped inside, she found Emma pacing back and forth in her living room, her fingers furiously scratching her head. Confused, Regina called out, “Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>At her voice, Emma halted all movement, and her head turned sharply. Her green eyes were dark and hungry, resembling a wolf eying a fresh lamb chop. Regina could barely get out the words “What’s wrong?” before Emma lunged forwards, mushing their faces into one. Unlike their morning and lunch encounters, this was purely rough and heated, fueled by pent up frustration, aggravation, and a need for dominance. Emma’s fingers dug painfully into Regina’s scalp, yanking the petite brunette close and tight. It was fiery and feral, the force lulling a disoriented Regina into the thralls of ecstasy.   </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Emma loosened her grip, allowing Regina some wiggle room to break free. Emma was noticeably much calmer; the brute action had sated her needs for the time being. With a sheepish smile, she greeted her girlfriend, “Welcome home? I made curry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was work that bad today Sherriff?” Regina asked breathlessly. She rubbed her fingers against bruised lips, the marks of their osculation.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Well, aside being laughed at by your entire office staff as I left earlier,” Emma gave Regina a pointed look, “I had to break up a fight between the skateboarder and bicycle gangs; there’s an ancient feud, long story. Then I had to chase Pongo in the woods, tripping over tree roots and falling on my ass. And I had to explain to Mrs. Pottage for thirty minutes that her teenage son was <em>not</em> possessed by a demon just because he dyed his hair black, started wearing “punk” clothes, and enjoyed listening to “My Chemical Romance,” and that this was an improper use of the emergency line. So yeah, pretty bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least your day was entertaining?” Regina offered, because there really wasn’t a proper way to respond to that.</p><p> </p><p>Emma barked a laugh. “You can say that again.” She gestured for Regina to follow her. “Come, the food will get cold. I’ll tell you about the turf war over dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>One satisfying dinner and hot shower later, both women were thoroughly spent and ready to call it a night. Changed into fleece pajamas, Regina plopped onto the bed, her body already succumbing to Morpheus’s embrace. In her haze, she felt Emma settle down beside her and apply lazy little butterflies to her neck and collarbone. With the last of her strength, she shifted her weight to give her partner more access to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“One more before bed,” she said, her voice barely audible. Emma understood the request and lazily traced her fingers over her lover’s lip scar before leaning forward and snogging her one more time. Too tired to apply any force, both women laid together quietly, simply enjoying the textual sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“How many make out sessions is that for today?” Emma asked as she curled into bed. “Three? Four?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. That number probably doesn’t include all the smaller salutations we’ve given each other in between. Truthfully, I lost count,” Regina admitted. She paused for a moment, contemplative. “Is this what it’s supposed to be like?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“What is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being overly…romantic like this. Being all lovey-dovey, the hugging and all. Is this what love is supposed to look like?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma snorted. “You’re asking the wrong person. I’ve never done this properly either. But right now,” she spooned Regina in one arm and pulled the covers over them, “I think we’re doing a good job, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Being cuddled under the warmth of her covers, Regina couldn’t help but agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>